Tandy Bowen (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Tandy Bowen Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Lady Light Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Vigilante Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record. She was a minor at the time of first manifesting her powers. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Partner of Cloak,New Warriors, Marvel Knights Base of Operations: Holy Ghost Church, 42nd Street, New York City, New York Origin Mind-altering drugs triggered the manifestation of Dagger's mutant powers. Place of Birth: Shaker Heights, Cleveland, Ohio Known Relatives: Melissa Bowen (mother), "Lord of Light" (father), Phillip Carlisle (stepfather), Father Michael Bowen (uncle, deceased) First Appearance: Spectacular Spider-man #64 History Tandy Bowen was a sixteen-year old girl who grew up in Shaker Heights, Ohio, a suburb of Cleveland where many wealthy people live. Bowen's mother, Melissa, was a celebrated and self-centered model who had become rich not only from her own career but also from receiving her previous husband's estate. Tandy's father had left for India seeking "spiritual rebirth." Subsequently Melissa married Phillip Carlise. Although kind, Tandy was still hurt by her father's leaving and did not accept him. Her mother also neglected her. Feeling unloved, Tandy turned for affection to an older teenager named Rob Daltry. But when he left for college shortly thereafter, the despondent Tandy left home on a bus for New York City. While there a man tried to rob her, but was stopped by Tyrone Johnson. She bought him food and the two learned about each other. Simon Marshall and his men rounded up runaways offering them food and shelter. Naive, Tandy agreed, and Tyrone went with her suspecting things were wrong. There, they were knocked unconscious and injected with a designer drug the Maggia wished to use as a replacement for heroin. Because of genetic factors, Tyrone and Tandy survived while the others died due to the drugs' effects. They escaped,jumping into the river, and both began manifesting superhuman powers. They discovered Tandy could keep Tyrone in check. Marshall's men attacked, but were consumed by Cloak's hunger then hit with Dagger's light daggers. The two became Cloak and Dagger, pledging to protect other young people from the dangers they had encountered. Tandy is fiercely loyal to Cloak. Even when offered to be reunited with her stepfather, she remained with Cloak. Cloak was manipulated by Nightmare into wanting to consume all lawbreakers. Dagger sought the assistance of Daredevil, Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Moon Knight, Shang Chi, and Doctor Strange. Eventually Dagger was forced to use her full power on Cloak, which seemed to transfer his darkness to her, reverting him to normal. Since then, Cloak has regained his powers from Dagger and the two continue to adventure. More recently, orderly Reginald Mantz managed to replicate Cloak's powers with drug Mutant Growth Hormone. He then beat Dagger and left her hospitalized. The Runaways and the New Avengers found evidence of "Cloak" acting this way and confronted them; however, they eventually discovered the truth. Characteristics Height: 5'5" Weight: 115 lbs (52 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Living Light Generation: Dagger generates a form of 'living light' which is actually lifeforce. She produces much more than normal humans do, but is usually conservative in the use of her powers. Overuse of her powers could be fatal. Dagger generates and stores this lifeforce energy automatically. If she goes for more than a week or so without using her powers she will become fevered and delirious, and eventually discharge her energy involuntarily. *''Light Daggers: Tandy can form 6-inch 'light daggers' which she can throw from her fingertips. Her daggers may automatically form under certain conditions, such as another person in danger. The maximum effective range is unknown, but the daggers seem to weaken with further distance. Tandy has a limited ability to control their flight and reinforce them by compelling them to seek targets. They can track a being, but it is most effective when searching for Cloak. Those hit by these knives have their own lifeforce disrupted. Dagger can then drain a portion of their lifeforce; enough to kill if she wishes. Normally she chooses to leave them in a state of shock where they will see a vision of how their life might be different. The experience is powerful enough to make most individuals rethink their choices, although a hardened criminal or evil being is unlikely to change their ways. *Living Light Detoxification: Tandy's energy can also 'purge' a person, removing toxins, drugs etc. *Living Light Manipulation: Nonliving objects are unaffected by her daggers; sometimes Tandy can redirect the daggers after they ricochet, other times the daggers are dispersed if they hit a non-living thing. She can project her lifeforce energy in a diffused manner, allowing her to illuminate dark areas as if by natural light. Tandy can also projects her 'light' into Cloak's dimension to feed his 'hunger.' She is unharmed when traveling through his dimension and can pass this protection to others. '''Known Abilities:' Dagger's light energy makes her quick and agile, although apparently not at superhuman levels. She was trained in ballet, is an excellent gymnast and is skilled in hand to hand combat. Strength Level: Normal human female with intensive regular exercise, focusing on improving agility rather than lifting ability. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Character Gallery Cloak and Dagger * Cloak External Links * References * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #2 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition #3 * All New Handbook of the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:New Warriors members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:American Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Mutant Characters Category:198